Heartless
by Sami-Nii Pantera
Summary: UlquiorraxOC. For BlueDemon13. A kiss done right can lead to a passionate night. Straight out lemon.


**DISCLAIMER: DO NOT OWN!**

_THIS IS FOR BlueDemon13 also my friend and here's to you! WARNING PWP!, Ooc-ness ... BTW THERE IS MORE IN STORE FOR YOU MY LITTLE SEAGULL! :3_

_P.S If you go to my fave authors there is one called ShitsandGiggles-thecracktwins, go read their story Sebastians Kitten Its Awesome sauceness :3_

**WARNING: STRAIGHT OUT !**

A passionate kiss can lead to a whole new senstaion if you do it right. As their toungues entwined, the whole world began to fade to the lovers. She runs her fingers through his dark hair, never knowing how soft it was up close and personal. His usual cold demeanor had faded quickly as her peachy scent sent shivers down his spine and a sensation between his legs. She knew she wasn't suppose to be here, he knew doing this would mean disobeying the rules he followed day by day. None of that meant to one another as he placed her on the bed, licking her neck and leaving a train of kisses down her nape. Her white hair had fanned around her, making her look like a beautiful angel to him. An angel whose innoccence he was about to take, but she was so willing to allow him to do so. Without warning the frail looking girl had flipped them to where shewas straddling him, undoing his shirt and revealing his hollow hole slowly and revealing the tattooed number on his chest. Reminding her that this led a whole knew level to the phrase 'Sleeping with the Enemy'. She slightly scraped her fingernails down his chest until she reaced her goal of the well formed bulged, hidden by his white hakamas. She undid his sash and slowly lowered his pants to reval his pale memeber to the girl. She blushed, she had never seen one in real life. Only in the romance novels she read, but she knew this was the real deal.

She reached out her hand and grabbed the stiff member, elicting a moan from the silent bat. Her hand began stroking up and down, as a small amount of pre-cum covered her hand making the movements more slick and faster, His breaths became heay and quick as he watched his 'enemy' stroke him like a pro. She kissed the tip of the head, then slowly inched it into her mouth and bobbed her head up and down. Her blue eyes looked up as his emerald ones locked with hers, turning him on even more. Her look was seductive, one that made his moans grow larger. This girl had a wild side to her. He could feel his release reaching closer as she took more and more f him into her mouth until he hit the back of her throat. Slurping and moaning echoed in the bare room as he his fingers in her white hair, making her head moved faster and enticing gagging sounds from his 'Lover.'.

" I-I'm going cum!" His usual monotone voice was full of desire and lust. A feral beast hid inside of the recluse espada. a beast the sowflake was about to meet. As his balls began to tighten she began to hum, sending more sensations through his organ. Soon followed a loud scream by him as his seed spurted into her mouth, she looked at him so sinfully as she swallowed every bit of his load. She licked her fingers one by one making sure she had his attention. " Your turn." He grabbed her by the waist and placed her under him. He unsheathed mercielago and cut open her green yukata. One she had picked out just for him before she visited him. Her petite body was ravaged by his gaze as the moonlight shone over her body, making it more beautiful to him than he ever imagined. Her fair face was tainted with a light rosey color as the cold air hit her like a ton of bricks. He lowered his head to her small fleshy mound as he took the bud into his mouth and teased it with his teeth. She began mewling to the sensation which was like music to his ears. He soon moved to the other one, leaving a trail of saliva on her chest ad worked on her other nub. His tounge went in circles as he nipped at it and pulled up, making her gasp. After he finished he moved down her body swiftly, anxious to see her true beauty. Something that no man other than him got to see. He buried his nose in the soft pink flesh as he kissed her sex.

"U-ulquiorra-kun." He darted out his toungue, tasting her already wet pussy. It tasted like peaches to him. He hungeraly lapped up her juices, enjoying her soft moans. He moved his tounge in the letter of the japanese alphabet, increasing her sensation. Not soon after she climaxed, giving him more of that pleasurable liquid he loved so much. Once he licked her dry he moved back to her mouth and kissed her. Allowing her to taste herself. "Please..." She begged as he broke away from her allowing her to breath.

" As you wish." He grabbed his member and posistioned it in the entrance of her sex, slowly easing it in. She bit her lip to hold back her was painful. He was her first, and he wasn't small to make matters worse. When he finally broke through her wall he could feel the blood seep out, he stayed still letting her adjust. She nodded her head for him to continue as he began moving at a slug like pace. She could still feel the pain, but soon a great feeling followed after. More intense than when he had gone down on her.

"Faster." She moaned, as he quickened his speed. The sensation in her belly grew stronger and stronger with each thrust he made. Skin against skin was all she heard, and it drove her more insane. " Harder. Please. Fuck me harder!" He obeyed her command as his memeber reached her sweet spot and he began drilling into her. Her moans drove him on as her swearing made his lust for her grow stronger. Oh how naive he thought she was when they first met. But now that childinsh image of her was soon erased with the fowl language she was so fond of now.

He lifted her leg up and held it against him, allowing him to move faster and hit home harder as her crys of pleasure grew louder. " Oh god. Oh god!" Her small breasts jumped up and down, faster and faster. The feeling was now all over her body as her vision began to blur. She can no longer hold back as an intense orgasm escpaed from her, leaving her speechless. Soon after the black hair espada felt his release rise up as he pulled out of her just in time and sprayed his baby gravy all over her body. His arms shook as he dropped beside her, exhaustian taking over. Legs were tangled in a mess of blankets as bodily fluids marked their previous tasks. She turned her face to his, his green eyes staring at the ceiling. " Penny for your thoughts?" He blinked twiced as he turned to look at her.

" Is a heart necessary to love, Ms. Tsuyuki."

" Well I guess so. Why?" He reached over to her and kissed her once again.

" Then I believe I am not as heartless as it would seem...I love you."


End file.
